El pasado vuelve cuando menos te lo esperas
by MCS20
Summary: Nadie se esperaba que la víctima fuera él. Ya casi lo habían olvidado. Y ahora Brennan, Booth y todo el equipo tendrán que emplearse a fondo porque sus vidas vuelven a estar en peligro. Y la de sus hijos también.


**Prólogo**

-Mírala, Booth, no quiere vacunarse.

La doctora Brennan esperaba en la sala de pediatría junto a su marido y su hija, Christine. La pequeña esperaba sentada en una de las coloridas sillas situadas junto a los asientos, coloreando el dibujo de un elefante sonriente. La niña miró a sus padres y alzó el puño en el que agarraba un lápiz y les sonrió, antes de volver a su tarea. Booth le devolvió la mirada a su mujer.

-Sí, Huesos, se la ve aterrada.

-Quizás deberíamos esperar, me gustaría leer algún estudio, seguro que algunos médicos están en contra de vacunar a los niños contra la gripe.

-Huesos, cuatro niños de la guardería la han cogido, tú como científica deberías darme tropecientas razones por las que es mejor vacunar a la niña.

-Objetivamente hablando, creo que ni siquiera una mente brillante como la mía podría darte tantas razones para justificar la vacunación contra la gripe…

-Oye, lo entiendo, ¿vale? Como madre no quieres que nada le haga daño a nuestra hija, pero creo que esta vez debes escuchar a tu lado racional.

-¿Crees que estoy siendo demasiado protectora? –murmuró. Booth torció el gesto.

-Puede que un poquito.

-¿Christine Booth?

-Vamos, nos toca.

Booth cogió a la niña en brazos quien protestó y trató de soltarse.

-¿Lo ves? No quiere, incluso una niña tan pequeña como Christine cree que esto no es necesario… y ella tiene unos genes que la hacen más inteligente que el resto de los niños, así que quizás debamos…

-Huesos, entra, ahora.

En ese momento sonaron los móviles de ambos. Brennan le hizo un gesto para que esperase y contestó.

-Brennan, sí, bien, vamos para allá. –Luego miró a su marido - Habrá que dejar esto para otro día.

-¿Qué? No, vacunamos a la niña, la dejamos en la guardería y vamos a…

-No, Booth, el tiempo es un factor muy importante cuando se trata de un cuerpo en descomposición, nos vamos ahora.

-No creo que unos minutos de espera nos fastidien en caso.

-Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo en el que el pediatra examinaría y vacunaría a Christine, más el tráfico y la parada que tendríamos que hacer para dejarla en la guardería es imposible que sólo sean unos minutos.

-¿Sabes? Está bien, nos vamos, pero pediré otra cita y vendremos solos ella y yo.

Subió a la niña para ponerla frente a frente. La pequeña se rio y le echó los brazos, Brennan la tomó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al ascensor, dejando perpleja a la enfermera que había escuchado toda la conversación. Booth hizo un gesto de disculpa y la siguió, frunciendo el ceño cuando oyó a su mujer hablar con la niña.

-No te preocupes cielo, antes de que papá te traiga aquí mamá investigará todo lo posible sobre la gripe.

-Sí, ese soy yo, el padre malévolo que quiere proteger a su hija de una enfermedad.

Tal como predijo Brennan, un rato después, y no unos minutos, la pareja llegó a la escena del crimen, donde ya los esperaban Cam y Hodgins. Este último se divertía recogiendo una buena colección de insectos que rodeaban lo que Booth identificó como una maraña de huesos, sangre y piel.

-Esto parece una hamburguesa humana –comentó.

-Pues a la hamburguesa le falta la calavera –repuso Cam.

-A juzgar por los restos de bolsa de basura, sangre y piel… -Brennan echó un vistazo a su alrededor –… los restos estaban dentro de una bolsa de plástico y cayeron rodando por esta pendiente. La cabeza debió quedarse por el camino.

-Genial, entonces subamos y juguemos a la búsqueda del tesoro –dijo Booth frotándose las manos.

-En nuestra cultura una calavera humana no se consideraría un tesoro a no ser que fuera bastante antigua y pudiera exponerse en un museo… lo cual dudo porque a juzgar por este fémur la víctima murió hará un mes o dos como mucho.

-Ya, entonces simplemente subamos y busquemos, ¿vale?

-Sí, eso sería más exacto.

Ambos subieron mirando hacia los lados, acompañados por Cam.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal se ha portado Christine en el pediatra? –preguntó a la pareja.

-Pues Huesos no ha dejado que la vacunasen.

-¿Por qué?

-Amor maternal.

-Ya… creo que no voy a seguir preguntando.

-¡Doctora Brennan! ¡Aquí!

Los tres corrieron hacia donde uno de los ayudantes había encontrado la calavera del cadáver, junto con otros restos, entre ellos un papel. Brennan se agachó y lo cogió, dejando que el papel se escurriese entre sus dedos cuando lo leyó.

-Huesos, ¿qué?

-Zack… -susurró.


End file.
